For the Gods!
by TheMagicConch
Summary: What happens when the gods decide to open a new school for half-bloods? What happens when mortals accidentally get tangled up in this? Flames will be used to bake cookies for all reviewers. Basically, flames are accepted . Percabeth. I DONT OWN PJO!
1. Our camp is extended

Zeus POV

I sighed. Another boring day at Mt. Olympus. Things could get so _boring_ up here! Yeah, boring. You're probably sitting there saying, "But you're almighty and powerful! How is life _boring_?" Well, let's pretend you are the almighty one. You lead people, you _are_ powerful and extremely handsome, if I do say so myself. How would that feel if you had been doing that for say… 10, maybe 20 millennia? That same thing over and over again. The only thing that changed were the half-bloods. Half-bloods! Yes! I have a perfect idea to save myself from boredom. It's a secret, very cunning plan. What is it? you ask.

Yeah right, like I'm gonna tell _you_.

Percy POV

Tomorrow is the last day of camp, and I can feel the gloom in the air. Nobody in camp wants to leave. This was the first real home where we have been accepted as normal kids by everyone. I'll miss Grover, Juniper, Nico, Tyson, and everyone else. Heck, I'd even miss the Stoll brothers. But most of all, out of everyone, I would miss Annabeth the most. Really, I don't know how many times she had saved my life this year, and the camp owed her, big-time. So we had a surprise arranged…

"Hey, Seaweed Brain." I didn't need to look around to know who it was. I replied,

"Hey, Wise Girl." She sat down next to me, and said,

"Almost time to go home, right?"

"Yeah. Keep in touch, k? Iris-Message me every now and then, and tell me how its going, and what's going on with the Titans in Mt. Othrys."

"Sure,"  
"Annabeth, I was wondering, do you want to go to the beach? One last time?"

"Is that a question?" she responded, getting up to come with me. We talked about how many favors we owed each other. In the end, Annabeth owed me 14, and I owed Annabeth 36. Those favors can really add up. Annabeth was so caught up with talking, she didn't notice everyone else there, until we all yelled,

"Surprise!" I swear, Annabeth almost fainted, but I caught her and she said,  
"For me? Why?"

"Well, since we were too busy fighting for our lives when you got back from your quest, we decided to hold this beach party for you."

"Thanks, Seaweed Brain," she said, and she pulled me into a hug. I hoped my face wasn't as red as it felt, but I managed to say,

"No prob'" The party may have ended when the conch horn blew, but there was still a party mood in the air when we got to dinner. As we went into our respective cabins, I couldn't help still smiling about it. I was still smiling like the mentally retarded kid I was when I fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up when Annabeth shook me awake. The only problem? I wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Aah! Annabeth! What are you doing here?" I said, madly looking for a shirt. I found one, and put it on quickly. Annabeth's face was blood red, but she said

"Getting you to wake up. Strangely, Lord Zeus has a message for us and is patiently waiting for all of us to go to the archery range. Frankly, that means you." I got up and quickly walked with Annabeth to the range. There, in view of everybody there, was an iris message. Seeing me arrive, Zeus said,

"I know how all of you like camp. It's a second home to you, blah, blah, blah. Also, since Mt. Olympus can be quite boring," there was a lot of murmuring to this comment. Zeus continued, "So, after careful deliberation, I have decided to open up a school, right here, just for demigods." The camp sheered, and I heard a camper ask,  
"How are we going to get here every day? Will there be dorms?

"No." Zeus replied, For those of you who live far away, you should arrange a place for you to stay with a friend or relative. The school body has been arranged, and it is now mandatory for demigods for join. That includes the Huntresses." We heard a lot of moaning from them, but Zeus continued, "I will have the school set up by tomorrow, and school will start in 2 days. For those of you who live far away," He snapped his fingers. Piles of luggage appeared before us, "You have today to find who you will live with, and tomorrow to get set up." With that, the iris message vanished.

Most of the people seemed pleased with the change. The campers started to wander off, probably to IM someone about staying. I was one of the few people who didn't need to do any of that. I already lived here. I was lost in my thoughts when someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around. Annabeth was standing there, nervously twisting her camp necklace. She said,

"I was wondering, about what Zeus said about staying in someone's house…" I knew what she was going to ask, so I responded, saying,

"Sure, you can stay at Paul's place. Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you. Mom is engaged!" I said this with fake enthusiasm. Sure, I had been exited when my mom told me, but really, did I _have _to tell everyone I knew? We got our stuff and went back to Paul's place in a taxi. As soon as I got out of the car, I braced myself for my mom's bear hug. As soon as I got in the house, my mom was hugging both of us like mad.

"I already know what's going on with this, and I told Annabeth's mom. I was absolutely sure that you would ask her to stay!"

"Mom!" I said, exasperated. Annabeth laughed beside me.

"Now, Annabeth, you can have the guest room. It's the first room to the right. It's right across Percy's room!" I knew what she was getting at, and I didn't know who's face was redder, Annabeth's or mine.

"I need to run some errands now, and I'll be back in a few hours. Just go ahead and get settled now." With that, she went her way, and we started to haul the luggage up the stairs. I left Annabeth to get set up, and I laid down on my bed. About an hour later, Annabeth knocked on the door.  
"Come in." I said.

"Oh yeah, Percy, I need to tell you some-" She stopped abruptly, her mouth hanging open as she saw my room. I laughed saying,

"Yeah, I know." My room was nothing like my cabin at camp Half-Blood. She threw me two sheets of paper. One had the list of classes I would be taking, and one had the list of all the teachers in the school. No surprise, they were all gods.

Apollo – Music/Poetry and Boys archery (thank the gods I don't have him)

Artemis – History and Girls archery

Ares – P.E. and wrestling (oh, crap)

Posidon – Science and swimming (Sweet!)

Demeter – Science and gardening

Athena – Math and architecture (I…hate…math…)

Hades – Vice Principal (WOW)

Zeus – Principal (NO DUR)

Mr. D **(A/N: I can't spell his name right ;P)** – Cafeteria (no comment)

Hephastus – Woodshop/metalworking

Hera – Family life (……………)

Aphrodite(sp?) – Sex ed (OH…MY…GODS…)

My schedule read that I would have Ares first, Posidon and Demeter for science second, then Athena for math third, then my elective, swimming, fourth, and finally, fifth period with Artemis, and sixth, ending the day on a sour note, with Hera and Aphrodite. I looked up and saw Annabeth looking at the pictures on my desk. They were of me, her, and Grover during Camp-Half Blood. The one she was staring at was a framed one of Annabeth and me sitting on the beach and laughing.

"Annabeth?" I said, and she jumped away from my desk, blushing.

"Yeah?"

"What's your schedule?"

Annabeth's POV

Wow. I can't believe that Percy actually kept these pictures on his desk. But I guess it's better than keeping them in a binder, like I did. I handed him my schedule and he compared them, and looked surprised.

"We have the exact same schedules, except that I have swimming and you have architecture for electives, but the are right next to each other. Nice coincidence, huh?" He handed back my schedule, and I took a good look around the room. I saw a drawing that mortal girl Rachel must have drawn. I immediately hated it. Percy must have noticed me looking at the drawing distastefully, because he said,

"What's up with you and Rachel? You guys should be friends, not enemies!"

"Well, then what's up with you and Luke, huh?" I said, demanding. Percy muttered something I couldn't hear.

"Huh?" I said. He repeated what he said before, but I still couldn't hear him.

"I said I'm jealous of him, okay?" He yelled, "Now, just…just go," he finished helplessly and plopped back down on his bead. I left him to his thoughts, and I myself thought about what he said as I lay back onto the bed in my room. How could he be jealous of Luke? Was it because Luke was a regular demigod? Was it because Luke didn't have to make the choice between choosing the gods or the titans? Or… was it because he was jealous of how I acted towards Luke? Did he, Percy Jackson, actually like me, Annabeth Chase? I hoped with all my heart that the answer was yes. Still pondering over this, I fell into a not so fitful sleep.


	2. Monsters and a death grip

Percy POV

I woke up the next morning not knowing where I was. I looked around the room. Where was I? This couldn't be Cabin Three! It was too clean! Where– oh. Then I remembered everything that had happened yesterday. Suddenly, where I was didn't matter anymore. I looked at the clock. It read 10:34. Oh, gods. Annabeth would be up by now. The best I could hope for would be for me to be able to get out of the house without her noticing me going. I got dressed in my blue jeans and white shirt. Before I left, I grabbed Riptide and started to walk quickly down the stairs. While I was passing the living room, I heard a voice say,

"Where are you going, Percy?" I sighed in relief. It wasn't Annabeth.

"Out." I told my mom.

"Okay, Percy" She said uncertainly, "But don't forget Riptide and be back by three o'clock, ok?"

"Sure, mom." I said, not breaking stride. When I was about a block away, I sighed in relief. Annabeth wouldn't be near here. Annabeth… I groaned. Why had I told her that I was jealous of Luke? I might as well have written "I love you, Annabeth" all over my body. And now I had to spend a whole year with her, while she bore the knowledge that I had said that. What was I going to do? Before I could do anything, I heard a growl near me. I immediately got up and uncapped Riptide, but I didn't need to. A timber wolf was next to me. Soon after, Thalia came, and immediately said,

"Percy. You will tell me, _right now_ what is going on between you and Annabeth." I sighed and said,

"Really, Thalia. Why do you want to know?" With that, I turned around and started walking away, not long before I felt something sharp at my throat.

"Because," Thalia said, "I want to know why exactly my best friend has been acting like her puppy died nowadays."

"Fine, Thalia." I said calmly, "_Nothing_ has been going on between us. Happy?" Thalia groaned, but sheathed her knife.

"Why are boys so completely blind?!" She groaned. "Ugh. I'm not Aphrodite, so I won't mess with this." With that, she ran off, the timber wolf following her. Not Aphrodite. Would that mean that Annabeth had feelings for me? I sighed, and shook my head. It wasn't long before I saw some other half-blood fighting a few monsters. I uncapped Riptide, and charged into battle.

With the monsters defeated, I turned to see who had fought them with me. I turned to see no other than Annabeth. I capped Riptide and started to walk away. I walked about 5 steps before Annabeth grabbed my hand and started dragging me to the nearest restaurant. When we got there, she let me get up, but didn't leave my hand from her death grip. We walked into the restaurant together, and, knowing what Annabeth wanted, I said,

"Table for two, please." The waitress smiled at me and said,

"Right this way, please." She led us to a small table at the corner of the room, and left us with our menus.

"Sit." Annabeth commanded. So I did.

"So, why did you drag me here?"

"Two reasons." She said. "One, because it's lunchtime, and two, because I want to know why you're avoiding me."

"I'm not avoiding you, I'm just…" I didn't know what to say.

"Exactly. I wake up late, at 11, and look to see where you are, when we were supposed to go see a movie, _somebody _just had to go and get their school blown up. I ask your mom, and she says that you went out. I look for you, and you try to just walk away."

"Fine." I said. "so I _have _been avoiding you. Sue me."

"So then why have you been avoiding me? Was it because?" Her voice got softer, and I leaned in to listen. "Was it because of what…" Whatever she was about to say got cut off, because right then, our waitress came up to us and said,

"May I take your order?" We jumped apart. Was it just me, or did she shoot a glare at Annabeth?

"Umm… I'll take the Vegetable Lasagna,"**(its cuz I'm vegetarian :P)** I said.

"Make that two." Annabeth said.

"With two waters, please." I added. The waitress walked away, and just then I noticed someone walking up to Annabeth.

"Hey, girl. How's it going?" He flashed her a smile. I clenched my fists and looked at his face. I mentally groaned. It was Brian Jean, captain of the football team and chick-magnet. So of course I was happy when Annabeth looked at him coldly and said,

"Shut up." Brian just laughed.

"How 'bout you and me, we go downtown to catch a flick and go for a ride."

"Sorry, but I'm with someone already." Under the table, I felt her squeeze my hand. Did she mean me? For the first time, Brian seemed to notice I was here.

"Percy? Hell no." he said. My anger started to build, "C'mon, I know you can have better than _it_." He took Annabeth's arm and started to pull her away. That's when I blew. I got up ad punched him so hard in the face, he flew backwards into another table

"C'mon, let's go." I said. We both ran out, back onto the streets.

"Where do you want to go now?"

"Downtown, catch a flick, and go for a ride." I said, mimicking Brian. She said,

"Shut up, Seaweed Brain." It felt good for her to call me that again. "But sure, why not?" I was pretty startled at that.

"Um… ok, sure." We walked down to the movie theater, and ended up watching a horror movie. She had my arm in a death grip, and I thought it couldn't get any tighter. Boy, was I wrong. Whenever a particularly scary part came on, she squeezed my hand ten times tighter. Strange. She fights real life monsters, no sweat, and she gets scared at non-realistic movies? Well, whatever. After the movie, we decided to walk around. While we walked around, we talked about all of the stuff we would have don't if there wasn't any school. Annabeth would have ended up going back to her house and arguing with her brothers and step-mom again, and I would have just gotten into more fights. So it was a win-win situation when the school opened.

It had started to get pretty late, so I asked Annabeth if she wanted dinner. We ended up going to (insert eating place of your choice here)**(I was too lazy to make up something), **and got a taxi back home. While we were on the ride back to my house, Annabeth put her head on my shoulder and fell asleep. When we got there, I decided not to wake her up, so I carried her back into my house. When I was about to put her down into bed, She wrapped her arms around me in a death grip. Jeez, does everything she holds has to be in a death grip?

Well, apparently, she thought of me as a pillow, because she started to pull herself closer to me, and I admit it, it felt nice. But really, how would I go to sleep? My mom or Paul wasn't home, so what should I do? I couldn't wake her up without breaking her death grip or dropping her, neither of which I could or wanted to do. So instead I sighed, and laid down next to her, with her snuggling into my chest, and fell asleep.

A/N: Oh! Tomorrow's the first day of school! What will happen??? Ok, well, I'm not really sure either :P. So, please send in some reviews. Hmmm… could I get my reviews into the double digits? I know that's blackmail, but I need time to think of what the first day of school needs to be like. It must be EPIC! Or at lease pretty good.

**Thanks to all of my reviewers! CHERRY CHOCOLATE PIE, xXBadLuckDuckXx, FantasyFan86, and 2smart4 u. Thanks for reviewing my story!!! **

**Ooh ooh. Advertisement time! Everyone read my new one-shot, So you want to be a demigod. Hilarity ensued!**


	3. Final AN

I have moved.

It was a spur of the moment decision, but I now have a new fanfiction account

If you still care, the penname is Glideon

Here is the URL

www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/~glideon

Also, I have made a tumblr for people who want to check me out and follow me there too

www(dot)glideon(dot)tumblr(dot)com


End file.
